The DreamLike State
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: Kakashi has often claimed Sakura is a genjutsu type. What happens when she uses a particular one on Naruto? SasuNaru, one-shot, rated for mature content and some light swearing.


Updates on my other fics are in my profile. Please don't shoot me.

This was actually the first fan-fic I ever wrote in the Naruto world. I simply haven't posted it until now to make sure it was exactly how I wanted it to be. (I made my editor go through it twice. So if you see any errors, tell me and I'll rat her out.) To give you an idea of how long this plot bunny's been floating around, I got the idea when Kakashi mentioned _again _that Sakura was a genjutsu type. I got to wondering why we haven't seen anything sparkly or floaty from the pink-haired kunoichi.

Then, my editor challenged me to write a fic with Sasuke and Naruto in which they don't once refer to each other as "dobe" or "teme."

This is my answer.

Yes, for those of you who were confused about my summary, this is a SasuNaru. Yes, it is going to be... how to say? Graphic. He he. I love lemonade...

Disclaimer: I'd say I owned Naruto, but I don't really want to be electrocuted by an over-possessive Uchiha. So, no. Not mine. His.

* * *

**The Dream-Like State**

Sakura sighed as Naruto pushed her against the wall of his apartment, his mouth already on hers. This was nice. It was really was. The way he was holding her possessively, the bruising kiss he was giving her, as though he was trying to make up for years of rejection... it actually was quite pleasant to know she meant that much to him. And she couldn't deny that her body was responding _very_ positively to his roaming hands and that little grinding motion he was doing with his hips... But still.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him away from her. Naruto whimpered as their kiss was broken and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, begging her to let him continue. She shook her head.

"No, Naruto, we need to talk," she told him sternly.

"That's not what you said a couple of minutes ago," he retorted, trying to push her back against the wall. She deflected his hands, refusing to be put back in that position. She growled at him warningly and he pouted.

Then his eyes narrowed as if he had thought of something and, with a growl of his own, he somehow got past her defense and shoved her up against the wall again, his mouth latching onto her neck. Sakura gasped in shock and then in pleasure as his tongue started doing the most amazing things to her skin.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, is this what you like?" Naruto asked, his voice low. "Just like what Sasuke would've done, right?" Mention of Sasuke's name snapped Sakura back into reality.

"Naruto, if you don't let me go," she said warningly, "I'm going to kick you where it counts."

He pulled away from her, eyes wide. They both knew she could do some serious damage if she wanted to. Naruto's eyes searched hers for a moment before he groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," he whined, his voice nearly begging, "why'd you start this then?"

"Well, I never intended for it to go this far," Sakura said with a giggle. Naruto glared at her.

"It may be funny for you," he said angrily, "but I'm the one with the... _problem_ now." Sakura smiled at him.

"Yes, I know, Naruto, and I can't really leave you like that, now can I?" Sakura said, pretending to ponder. Hope lit up Naruto's face. Sakura continued. "You know, there might be something I can do... something I've been wanting to try for awhile now..."

Naruto looked at her eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You know how Kakashi-sensei always said I was a genjutsu-user?"

Naruto's face fell. She wasn't talking herself into sleeping with him. Of all things, she was talking about training. Naruto had no idea what genjutsu had to with any of this. Then, realization dawned on him.

"What? You want to use a genjutsu on me?" he asked, looking slightly alarmed. What type of genjutsu would she use if she had to get him horny first? To his dismay, Sakura nodded. Naruto stepped even further away from her. This couldn't be good. His face must've reflected his inner horror, because Sakura laughed.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," she said. "Just a little jutsu I came across in some old scroll the other day. It's supposed to put the person in a type of dream-like state where they can make their innermost desires come true."

Okay... Huh. That jutsu was starting to sound pretty good, actually.

"Really? What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"Catch? There's no catch. The dream-like state works much like reality. You just have to try for your innermost desire while you're in it and it'll simulate it happening."

"So, I'll be Hokage?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura sighed.

"I suppose, if that's what you really want, but I don't think it is."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course that's what I want! To be the greatest Hokage!"

"Inside your own head?" Sakura asked slyly.

"No! For real, of course! Oh, wait..."

"Exactly. It's still just a genjutsu. An illusion. It's not designed to help you achieve something you're already able to get, it's designed to help you get something you already know you _can't_ get. Not in real life. But the fact that you _can't_ have it doesn't stop you from wanting it, right? For instance," Sakura said, stepping close enough to him to feel his breath, "is it really _me_ you want right now, or someone else?"

"You, of course, Sakura-chan!"

"Really? In your deepest, darkest fantasy, it is _really_ me you're with?" she asked again. Naruto gulped.

"Wh-What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" he asked nervously, "who do you think—"

"It doesn't matter what I think, or even what I guess at," Sakura said, pulling away slightly. "What matters most is what _you_ want, Naruto. _Whoever _you want." She added. Naruto blinked a couple of times, thinking about it. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

"I owe you," Sakura shrugged. "After all, you did finally manage to bring Sasuke back. And then I went and did this to you," she indicated his little 'problem,' which was still evident through his pants. Naruto bit his lip.

"I can't do it," he said finally. "If I did, then you'd hear—"

"Naruto, that's the best part!" Sakura exclaimed. "I won't hear or see a thing! It'll all be inside your head. You won't move at all. Everything you say, everything you do will be totally beyond me."

"It sounds too good to be true," Naruto muttered. "Why haven't I heard of this jutsu before?"

"Well, it requires a lot of trust in the one who places the genjutsu on you," Sakura admitted. "You'll be completely vulnerable in the dream-like state, so you'll have to rely on me to take care of your body. Many shinobi don't have someone they trust to that degree, so it isn't used much." Naruto nodded. That made sense.

"So, do you trust me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said immediately.

"And you want to get rid of that little 'problem' of yours?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I want to—"

"And you want to do it with the one you truly desire, right, Naruto?" Sakura said lowly. Naruto gulped again, looking away for a moment before nodding. Sakura smiled and pulled him into his bedroom, pushing him gently into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He looked up at her warily.

"You won't tease me about this later, will you?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course not," Sakura said. "I'm the one who suggested it, after all. It'll be our little secret." She winked at him.

Naruto took a deep breath. Now that he thought about it, he really did want this. "Okay," he said. "What do I need to do?"

"For starters," Sakura said, "you need to relax as I put the genjustu on you. Then you just do what you would've done in real life to make your dream come true. From what I've read, your dream-like state will be just the same as reality, so you'll be able to feel, smell, see, hear and taste everything as you normally would."

"And my body will react the same way?" Naruto asked, glancing down at himself. Sakura nodded. He bit his lip. That wasn't necessarily good...

"Don't worry, once the genjustu is on you, I'll lay you down on the bed and then go camp out in your living room. It should dispel around… dawn tomorrow morning, so that should give you plenty of time."

Naruto nodded. Thank God she wasn't going to be in the same room. From what she had told him, he wouldn't call out like he would (and had) in his sleep, but his body would still... er... _finish_ the same way it would in real life. That would be embarrassing for her to see, no matter what Sakura said.

"Okay," he said, taking another deep breath. "I'm ready." Sakura nodded and started rapidly forming seals. Naruto tried to follow them all, but gave up. She was just too fast. All of her training in speed was paying off. Finally, she formed the last seal. Dragon, Naruto noted, but that was all he was able to remember. Sakura smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto," she said. Then she tapped his forehead roughly with her finger. Naruto felt a wave of chakra rush through his body, and was faintly aware of a falling sensation before everything went dark.

He opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out on his bed. He blinked a couple of times, but there was a hazy fog constantly present in the corner of his eye. '_Huh_,' he thought. '_Does that mean I'm in the genjutsu_?' He sat up, looking at his hands. Everything seemed normal. He flexed his fingers experimentally, feeling the muscles pulling. Yep, everything was normal, except for that bit of haze in his peripheral vision. But that was easy to ignore. Still wondering just what he could do in this dream-like state, Naruto pinched himself, hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. That really hurt! But the fog in his eye hadn't dispelled, so it looked like pain wasn't going to be able to break the genjutsu. Naruto grinned. This was going to be great! He sprang off the bed, noting that his 'little problem' had lessened somewhat, but was still present.

He grinned wider. Finally, he would be able to do all those things he had been dreaming about for so long! He licked his lips in anticipation and then chuckled as he realized that his body had gone to full-alert simply by thinking about those dreams.

Those delicious, confusing, _frustrating_ dreams...

Oh yes. This was definitely going to be good. He owed Sakura big-time for this.

He opened his bedroom door and noted with a start that Sakura was sleeping on his couch. '_Of course_,' he reminded himself. '_She told me that would be staying over, and since this genjutsu is just like reality, she would have to be here in the genjutsu too!_'

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," he said softly, before running out the door. He ran through the darkened streets of Konoha. Judging by the moon, it was still fairly early, but he had never really been good at keeping time that way. He wished he had remembered his watch...

He grinned at that thought. This dream-like state was incredible! It really was just like reality! Fortunately, he already knew where his heart's desire was. And even better, it wasn't too far away.

He stopped in front of the house, trying to catch his breath, before he pounded on the door. Movement inside suggested that the occupant had already been awake, but Naruto wasn't surprised in the least. The door opened to reveal Uchiha Sasuke standing in the moonlight, an irritated scowl on his face that was quickly replaced with confusion when he realized just who was on his doorstep at this hour.

"Naruto, what—?" Sasuke was interrupted as Naruto sprung forward, latching his lips onto the Uchiha's.

To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. He completely fell over backwards in an ungraceful sprawl, with Naruto coming along for the ride. Sasuke blinked a couple of times in shock at Naruto, who was now on top of him, before pulling back and socking him right across the face.

Naruto was sent flying backwards up in the air, barely catching the door frame to stop his momentum and pull himself upright. He smirked at the Uchiha.

"Nice hit," he said evenly.

"Naruto, what the hell?!" Sasuke yelled furiously. Naruto grinned. Yep. Just like reality. He was seething mad.

"I kissed you," he said calmly. He grinned as the Uchiha stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"I'm aware of that, idiot! _Why_ did you do it?!"

"'Cause I wanted to," Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him, loosening his grip slightly. Naruto smiled and stepped forward. Sasuke had brought his face closer than he had probably intended to when he had yelled in Naruto's face, and now Naruto had every intention of taking advantage of his teammate's lapse in judgment.

He slid the door shut behind him with one hand as the other reached up and gently forced Sasuke's hand down from his collar just enough so he could lean in and brush his lips against the other boy's. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto pulled back to see the Uchiha staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto, are you in a genju—?" Naruto didn't let him finish as he crashed his lips against the other boy's. Yes, he was in an illusion. And right now, he never wanted to wake up.

Sasuke stumbled back again, this time catching himself before he could fall to the ground. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto held onto him this time, and that meant Naruto was in control of their movement. The blonde smiled in satisfaction as he pushed the other boy into the wall behind him, continuing to bruise his lips. As an afterthought, he grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned them to his sides. He pulled away to smirk at his rival.

"Ne, you're awfully easy to dominate when you're confused, Sasuke," he teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he growled. Naruto grinned again and leaned in to nip at his neck. Sasuke gasped and immediately tried to throw him off. Naruto laughed, holding him in place as he went after the other side of his rival's neck, this time kissing it instead of biting.

"Nope, not a joke," he said in between kisses. "Just a dream I've had for way too long now. So, why don't you just relax and enjoy it, Sa-su-ke?" He began to suck slowly on the same spot he had kissed earlier and felt a shudder run through the other boy.

"Y-you-your dream?" Sasuke repeated, shocked.

"Mmm hmm," Naruto mumbled against his neck. Gods, Sasuke smelled so good, and he tasted even better. "Can't even remember when they started, really. Probably while I was training with Ero-sennin. I just... started seeing you as more than a friend. More than a brother. Kept telling myself that it wasn't like this, but—"

"Naruto, stop," Sasuke said. Naruto pulled back, startled. Sasuke stared at him seriously, Sharingan swirling. "You're in a genjutsu."

"I know that!" Naruto cried. Dammit, this dream really _was_ just like reality. Trust even his dream-version of Sasuke to recognize a genjutsu when he saw one. "It's the only way I can have you! You're always going on about how you're going to restore your clan now that you've killed your brother—and I can't do that for you! I can't help you at all with that! I _can't_...I-I can't _have_ you in reality, no matter how much I may want to..." He hung his head at that last statement. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked slowly, "just what kind of genjutsu are you in?"

"A dream-like state," Naruto answered. "Everything in my dream is just like it would be in real life, but it isn't real." He looked up at Sasuke desperately. "You're not real and I'm just dreaming. Everything will be the same when I wake up. So, please," he begged, leaning in to kiss Sasuke's neck again, "for now... just this once... let me be with the one I love."

He released Sasuke's hands to bring his own up to cup the his friend's face. Sasuke's eyes widened at his last statement and Naruto let himself get lost in them for an instant before kissing him gently on the mouth, as though the Uchiha would break if he pressed any harder.

For a moment, Sasuke didn't move. Then Naruto felt his hands slowly come up to rest on Naruto's hips and the other boy tentatively kissed him back. Naruto's heart soared. He deepened the kiss, threading his hands through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke groaned and tightened his grip on Naruto's hips, pulling him closer.

"Mmm..." Naruto said. This felt so good. Really, really good. The only thing that could possibly make it better would be— He gasped as Sasuke bit him and then used Naruto's shock to shove his tongue inside his mouth. He clutched Sasuke for support as his knees temporarily gave out on him. Sasuke took his weight easily, as if he had been expecting it; using it to pull Naruto's groin against his own. Naruto moaned as he felt the other's erection plainly through his clothes. Suddenly, Sasuke spun them around and it was Naruto who had his back shoved up against the wall as Sasuke broke their kiss to smirk at the other boy.

"You should know better than to mess with me," he said, grinding his hips against Naruto's. Naruto gasped at the contact and then grinned.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hn."

Thus, the battle of tongues and wills commenced. Sasuke had a slight advantage, not being shoved up against a wall, but Naruto refused to give up so easy, and he met the boy's rough kiss halfway, sliding his hands down the Uchiha's front. Sasuke gasped and pulled back slightly, trying to get away as he realized just where Naruto's hand's were going, which gave Naruto just the opportunity he needed to gain the upper hand in the kiss. He laughed as Sasuke's hands prevented him from drifting any further down and pulled back, smirking.

"Sa-su-ke," Naruto said lazily, widening the opening in Sasuke's shirt, "these new clothes of yours just scream 'molest me.'" He grabbed a nipple in each hand and pinched. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back, biting back a cry but giving Naruto an awesome view of his neck, which he immediately took advantage of, nipping and sucking as Sasuke gasped and twisted in his grip.

"I always wondered," Sasuke huffed, laughing slightly, "why Orochimaru liked them so much..."

Naruto pulled back, frowning. Sasuke looked at him. "What?" he asked, still slightly breathless.

"Where's your bedroom?" Naruto asked, looking around. Sasuke pointed and Naruto grabbed his hand, dragging him off in that direction.

"Nar-Naruto? Are you sure you want to—?"

"Yes. I'm going to prove that you never should've left us for that stupid snake," Naruto growled. He started checking each door as they passed. "Ah hah." He had found it. Sasuke blinked.

"How'd you know this was my room?" he asked, as Naruto drew him in and shut the door behind them. "The other ones were furnished just as well—" He stopped as Naruto pointed at the picture of Team 7 sitting on the shelf. "Oh."

"Bastard," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke close again. "One of these days you're going to have to accept the fact that we mean more to you than you'll ever admit."

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked, brushing his hand against Naruto's cheek, "just how am I supposed to accept something when I won't admit it?"

"Jerk," Naruto said, crashing his lips against Sasuke's again. Sasuke responded immediately this time and the struggle for dominance continued as Naruto's hands busied themselves by pulling Sasuke's top down before snaking around his waist to work on the over-sized knot tying his clothes together.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" he said finally, pulling away to see what his hands were doing. "How do you untie this thing?"

Sasuke snickered. "There's a trick to it," he said, grabbing one of the cords and pulling it. Immediately, the entire ensemble fell to the ground, leaving Sasuke bare except for a pair of boxers. Naruto gulped, shocked.

"Damn, you're brave," he said. "Going into battle with a trick like that... What if your enemies knew about it?"

"I never let anyone to get close enough to use it," Sasuke said shrugging. "Besides, I'm not an idiot, I usually tie that cord up with another one to keep someone from pulling it by mistake. I had it undone simply because I was home."

Naruto grinned mischievously. "I'm going to have to test that in real life, you know," he said. "Which cord was it again?" Sasuke glared at him

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare," Naruto snickered. "I dare!" Sasuke growled at him and, one fluid motion, had unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it halfway off before Naruto could even gasp in surprise. Next, Sasuke pulled his undershirt over his head, and stepping forward, yanked both articles of clothing off Naruto's arms roughly, throwing them in a corner. He looked down at the other boy's now-exposed chest.

"Hmm..." he said speculatively, fingering the First's necklace as he pulled himself against Naruto's side.

"I won it from baa-chan," Naruto said, wondering why his voice suddenly sounded so shaky. It must be because Sasuke was looking at him darkly, practically nude, his lids closed halfway... mmm... he looked delicious like that. Sasuke smiled slowly, still tracing the necklace on Naruto's bare chest with his fingertips. Naruto shivered.

"Leave it on," Sasuke said huskily. "It looks good on you."

Naruto nodded and then gulped as Sasuke's hand left the necklace to trail down his stomach and trace the top of his pants slowly. He bit his lip as Sasuke hooked a thumb underneath the waist band.

"You sure you want this?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto looked up to see him looking slightly concerned.

"Of course," he laughed nervously, "it's _my_ dream, remember?"

"Ah yes, that's right," Sasuke mused, looking away, "this is just your dream..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, forcing the other boy to look at him.

"Is that okay?" he asked anxiously. Sasuke blinked at him, surprised. "Is it okay that you're just someone in my dream? That you're not real?"

Sasuke's expression cleared and he chuckled at the other boy.

"Do I not feel real to you, Naruto?" he asked, slipping his hand out of the other boy's grip and into his pants. Naruto eyes widened as it grabbed him.

"No, no, you definitely feel real," he gasped as the hand began to stroke him. " I just—don't want—you—to feel—like you have—to do this—just because—it's my dream—" he panted with each pump. Sasuke snickered, leaning into his neck.

"Only _you_ would feel sorry for someone who wasn't even real," he muttered. He stopped his ministrations and slipped the other hand into Naruto's pants as well, gripping the waistband and pulling the pants down. "Don't worry," he breathed on Naruto's neck, "I want this as much as you do."

Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around the other boy, reveling in the warmth emanating from him. Sasuke, meanwhile, found a rather sensitive part of Naruto's neck and began to suck. Naruto whimpered, grinding his hips against the other boy's. Sasuke smirked against the abused flesh as he refused to respond to the movement.

"Beg for it," he whispered. Naruto grunted and held out for all of three more seconds before Sasuke nipped at his neck and then traced the bite _just right_ with his tongue.

"Please, Sasuke," he whimpered. It didn't matter anyway. This was just a dream.

Sasuke took hold of his hips and ground them against his own. Naruto pulled Sasuke's mouth away from his neck to claim it with his own, his hips now moving on their own against Sasuke's. They both moaned into the kiss before beginning their tongue war anew.

It was Naruto's turn to growl as he grasped Sasuke's boxers and pulled them off, feeling Sasuke smile into their kiss as he explored Naruto's mouth thoroughly. Lightly, Naruto traced his fingers over his friend's hips, before just barely scraping his fingernails over Sasuke's erection. Sasuke reacted by clamping his teeth together and nearly biting off his own tongue. He immediately pulled away from their kiss to glare at Naruto, who laughed.

"I'd say I was sorry," Naruto said, now using the pads of his fingers to stroke the underside of his friend's erection while his other hand grasped Sasuke's hip, "but I'm not, really." He used the hand on Sasuke's hip to turn the other towards the bed, pushing him backwards towards it. Sasuke had only gone a few steps when he realized this and dug his heels in. Naruto frowned as Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't think just because you started this that you're going to be the one topping," Sasuke warned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But Sasuke," Naruto said, pouting, "this is _my_ dream..." He looked at Sasuke with puppy-dog eyes. Sasuke scowled at him for a moment before relaxing into a devilish smirk.

"Exactly," he purred, grabbing his hand and leading Naruto towards the bed, "and as such, you want to experience every part of it, right?" He swung Naruto down onto the bed, grinning as he accidentally sprawled there with his legs spread.

Naruto tried to sit up. "Right," he said, "meaning I want to be the—"

"You want to feel me, right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked huskily, kneeling in between the blonde's legs, leaning forward so his face was mere inches away from the other's. Naruto gulped, any words he might've been about to say forgotten. Sasuke smirked again as he held himself up with one hand and reached down to stroke Naruto once again with his other hand. Naruto threw his head back as he felt it grip him, falling back onto the softness of the bed underneath him.

"Sa-sasuke..." he panted.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sweetly, looming above him. Naruto looked up to see the triumph shining in his rival's eyes.

"Y-you bastard!" he huffed, gripping the sheets tighter. _'I won't call out,'_ he told himself mentally. _'I won't give in this easily... But... Oh gods... that feels so damn good...'_ Above him, he heard Sasuke chuckle.

"I don't even need my Sharingan to see that you're resisting this, Naruto," Sasuke teased. "I thought this was _your_ dream. Remember? You're the one who came here. To _me_. And now, you're resisting..." he sighed and then chuckled darkly. "Can't have that, now can we?" His grip tightened and Naruto gasped as Sasuke slowly lowered his body so that their lower halves were touching. They both were instantly breathing heavier at the contact.

Throwing his resolve to the wind, Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down. Once again, teeth and tongues clashed together in an infuriating dance. Naruto growled. He wanted more. He pulled away and arched his back, feeling his body sliding roughly against Sasuke's. Above him, the other boy shuddered and almost fell on top of him when he stopped.

"D-damn," Sasuke gasped, pushing himself up with his elbows. Naruto narrowed his eyes, no longer caring who topped who. He needed something to happen _now!_ He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it to his mouth. Before Sasuke could protest, or even ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, he separated the pinky and the thumb and began sucking on the other three.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief and pure shock, but Naruto caught and maintained eye contact as he continued. There was no way he was backing down now!

Above him, he felt Sasuke shift his weight a bit in order to better position them both for what was about to happen. Satisfied that Sasuke's fingers were properly lubed, Naruto released them, giving Sasuke a short nod. Slowly, Sasuke brought his hand down as his knees nudged Naruto's legs even further apart.

They locked eyes and Sasuke quickly shoved one digit in, causing Naruto to gasp and then slowly let that breath out in a hiss as Sasuke began moving it in and out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto continued to refuse to break eye contact and he added a another finger.

Naruto ground his teeth at the extra invasion, but refused to be first to look away. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his face and irritably licked it away. Sasuke smirked as he added the third finger, curling them all for emphasis. Naruto groaned, but, seeing Sasuke's smirk had hardened his resolve and he started to move against the fingers inside him, taking them in deeper. Sasuke was going too slow anyway.

"Masochist," Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Sadist," Naruto shot back.

"Hn."

Naruto grunted as Sasuke's fingers started moving more quickly inside him, as if to confirm the accusation. He was really, really glad this genjutsu couldn't be broken by pain…. Then Sasuke's fingers hit something inside him and Naruto cried out, throwing his head back as he was temporarily blinded. He looked back up at Sasuke to see his red eyes gleaming.

"Found it," he said in a half sing-song voice.

"You—"

Whatever Naruto had thought he was going to say was immediately replaced by a choke and a cry as Sasuke entered him, thrusting hard until he was all the way in. Naruto cut off his scream by biting his own knuckles, clutching the sheets around him with his free hand. Above him, Sasuke froze, shuddering. Glad for the respite, however brief it turned out to be, Naruto concentrated on calming down. He had to relax. Had to or else—

"Naruto, relax," Sasuke huffed above him.

"I know," Naruto panted. Damn it. Relaxing would be a lot easier if it didn't feel like he was being split in half! Oh, gods, Sasuke felt so big, so hot….

"Will this help?"

Naruto's breath caught as he felt something warm encircle his shaft and start pumping gently. He moaned. Yes, actually. It did help. His body was recognizing movements that were pleasure and—

Deep inside him, Sasuke moved slowly. And despite the pain, he felt _so_ good….

"_Sasuke_," Naruto moaned as Sasuke repeated the motion, both with his hand and his cock. Naruto looked up to see the Sharingan swirling like crazy and huffed. "Cheater."

Sasuke chuckled. "Just taking note of what you like…."

With that, Sasuke surged up into him, hitting the same spot he had before. Naruto screamed as white-hot pleasure raced through his system. He heard Sasuke chuckle as he thrust again. Naruto swore he saw stars. Gasping, he looked up at Sasuke, who continued to move, quickly establishing a rhythm.

Damn it! Right now, the thing he wanted most was—oh, to Hell with it. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him down for a deep kiss. At the same time, Sasuke drove himself in, hard.

Instantly, what was left of their control vanished. Naruto came, crying Sasuke's name right into their kiss. He felt the other boy lose the rhythm they had worked up, and pulled away from the kiss just in time to see Sasuke's face as he released.

Nothing could ever be more beautiful

They both collapsed in a heap of limbs. Quickly, before they could hurt each other in that position, Naruto felt Sasuke pull himself out before falling back down. Still panting, Naruto pushed Sasuke up from where he had buried his head in the blonde's neck and, with a smile, kissed him again, savoring his taste. After a moment, Sasuke returned it, then pulled away again, smirking.

"Idiot."

"Bastard," Naruto responded automatically. Sasuke chuckled tiredly, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Damn…," he muttered. He frowned down at Naruto, who was wiping them both off. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "But I know as soon as I go to sleep, the genjutsu is going to be broken because I probably won't be waking up until morning. And you actually don't look like so much of a bastard now that you've gotten laid." Still, he yawned, feeling the inevitable wash over him as his eyelids started to droop.

Above him, he saw Sasuke scowl at his last comment and then look shocked as he realized something.

"Naruto, you still think you're in—?"

But Naruto didn't hear the rest as he fell deep asleep.

He woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and quickly sat up, trying to identify Sasuke's chakra anywhere nearby, about to attack him with a chidori. The bastard had actually done that once to wake him up. Thank God it hadn't actually hit… either that or the Uchiha had missed on purpose… But no, Sasuke wasn't anywhere near. He relaxed and then sat straight up as the previous night's events came flashing back.

Sakura, the genjutsu, Sasuke…oh gods, _Sasuke_…

Naruto grinned in pure satisfaction as he remembered, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last of the sleep. Last night… last night had been awesome. He owed Sakura more than he could ever say. And he did mean that literally. If he ever told Sakura just _who_ he had gone to in that genjutsu…. He shuddered to think of the consequences. Still he kinda wished it had lasted longer. There had been a couple of things he had wanted to try with the bastard….Oh well.

Stretching, Naruto yawned and looked around the room, ready to start the day. And then froze.

This wasn't his room.

Gaping, he looked around. That wasn't his window! Those weren't his curtains! This wasn't his bed!

Alarmed, he jumped up, looking for something familiar. There! His clothes were in a rumpled heap over in the corner. Quickly, he put them on, still looking around. It was the same room from the genjutsu. _Sasuke's_ room. He stopped and stared at the familiar picture on the nightstand.

Oh.

_Shit!_

Slowly, he turned towards the window. The sun was shining brightly and the chirping birds seemed to be mocking the predicament he now found himself in. Briefly, he wondered if he could escape through there. But then, knowing Sasuke, he probably had it booby-trapped. So, Uzumaki Naruto did the only thing he could do: he turned and fled, out of the room and down the hall, hoping to not run into a certain Uchiha.

No such luck. Just as he was opening the door (silently, he hoped), he felt Sasuke's presence right behind him.

"Should've used the window, idiot."

Naruto froze.

Okay, how was he supposed to explain to his best friend about what happened last night? Suddenly, he saw a flash of white right next to his ear. He turned slowly to see Sasuke holding out a piece of paper to him, his face expressionless.

Hand shaking slightly, he took it. "What's this?" he asked, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

"I found it slipped under the door when I woke up," Sasuke said. His face was still unreadable. Naruto gulped and opened the note.

_Dear Sasuke and Naruto,_

_First of all, good morning! I trust you slept well. ;)_

_If you're reading this, please note that I am already on my way to Suna, where I will working with the Kazekage and the sand-nin to improve both our medical facilities. So, any revenge you might have planned will have to wait for a couple of weeks. At least. Wouldn't want to start an international incident now, would we?_

_Now then, in case you're wondering: _

_Sasuke-kun, Naruto had no idea that any of this was real. He was under the impression that it was simply a dream that he would wake up from and nothing would be different afterwards._

_Naruto… it was real. The genjutsu I placed on you was actually nothing more than a slight haze in your peripheral vision. Useful for distracting enemies in battle, but not much else. _

_Sorry I had to trick you like this, boys, but quite honestly, I figured it was about time you two faced the facts. _

_Oh, and by the way, you both talk in your sleep when we're on missions. You might want to work on that._

_All my love!_

_Sakura_

Naruto gaped at the letter, his face burning. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he didn't care. How could she do this to him?? To them?? He never would've done half of that stuff last night if he—oh right. That was probably why. Still shaking slightly, he looked up at Sasuke, who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"S-sas-sasuke, ab-about l-last night…" he stuttered. "I-I-I'm sor—"

In the next instant, he was being shoved up against the door and held there by a very angry Uchiha.

"If you dare apologize to me about last night, you idiot, I will kill you. Slowly. Got it?"

Stunned, Naruto nodded weakly. Sasuke let him go. Naruto sank to the floor, staring at his friend. The anger, death-threats, and violence he had expected. But not because he was trying to apologize….

Sasuke took a deep breath and backed up a few steps. It looked like he had suddenly lost all of his energy as he leaned against the wall behind him and then slumped down onto the floor.

"If Sakura hadn't done that, you never would've come here, would you," he said, sounding tired.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked up at him, startled. Naruto looked away. "L-look, let's just forget about this whole thing, okay?" he said shakily. "Pretend it never happened. Then you can gone on and restore your clan and I can—"

"Did you mean it?"

Naruto blinked, surprised by the interruption, and looked at his friend again. Sasuke was staring at him, his face hard.

"Mean what?"

"What you said last night."

Naruto thought hard. He had said a lot last night. Most of which he was now desperately wishing he hadn't…. "Which part?" he asked finally.

"You told me you loved me."

Again, Naruto froze. _Oh, shit! Did I? Yeah, I guess I did… Shit-shit-shit…_. This was not good. Not good at all. What should he say to that? If he said yes, Sasuke would probably kill him. If he said no, well, Sasuke would probably still kill him. Dead Uzumaki either way…. Then again, if he said yes and Sasuke didn't kill him, maybe…

Oh, who was he kidding? Sasuke would probably never even speak to him again. He would lose the most precious person in his life. Hell, it was probably still going to happen, unless he just wrote this whole thing off as hormones or a prank or something….Yeah! That might work! But if he said 'no, it was all a prank,' he would be lying. Naruto turned away. Lose-lose situation….

"I think… I'd better go," he said slowly, sliding up the door and moving to open it behind him. Instantly, shuriken flew through the air. Naruto froze in surprise as they pinned his clothes to the wood of the door, barely missing his skin.

"Answer the question, Uzumaki!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke—Sasuke, please," he said, shaking. He couldn't lose this. Not Sasuke. He couldn't. Not again. Please, not again. "Let's just forget, okay? It never happened. I won't tell, you won't—"

Then Sasuke was right in front of him, glaring down at his quivering form. Naruto tried to stop shaking. '_Gotta laugh it off,_' he told himself. '_The whole thing was a prank. A joke. Sakura messed with my head. Yeah…._' But he couldn't even smile as Sasuke glared down at him. '_Laugh!_' he told himself. '_Laugh!_'

"Sasuke," he sobbed. "Please, I'm sorry."

"Naruto—"

"I'm sorry!" he cried, unable to stop the tears. "I never meant for it to turn out this way. I never would've come if I'd known it was real! I know you want your family back. I know! And I won't take that away from you. Just, please—I can't change the past, so let's just forget about this, okay? Just forget. Forget everything I said. Everything I—we did. I promise I won't—"

"Idiot," Sasuke breathed, stopping Naruto's tirade. "Just answer the question. Did you mean it?" Naruto was silent. "Yes or no?" Again, no response. Sasuke pulled him forward by his jacket as far as the shuriken would allow and shoved him roughly against the door. Naruto let his head drop.

"Yes," he whispered.

Inside, he felt something shatter.

'_Here it comes_,' he thought ruefully. '_He's going to hit me now. He's going to yell. Things will never be the same between us ever again. I'm about to lose my best friend. My brother. Heh, my brother… I wonder if that makes last night—_'

His thoughts froze as a hand pulled his head up by his hair. He closed his eyes, wincing, waiting for the blow. Instead, he felt a warm, firm mouth on his own. Naruto's eyes flew open. '_Sasuke?_'

After a moment, Sasuke pulled back, studying him. His face was still unreadable, even as he sighed and started pulling the shuriken out of the door. Naruto couldn't move. Couldn't think. His mind was blank. Not even as Sasuke knelt down to take the shuriken out that were pinning his legs to the door.

Sasuke stood back up and held up the handful of shuriken, just inches from Naruto's face.

"Don't you ever try to run from me again," he said warningly. Dumbly, Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked satisfied and put the shuriken away. Then he started towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called nervously, taking a hesitant step forward. Sasuke stopped and looked back. "Aren't you angry?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I'm furious," Sasuke said, smirking. "And after I thank her, I'm planning the torture, dismemberment, and possible death of a certain pink-haired kunoichi who so recently fled to Suna on a bogus mission that she somehow got the Godaime to sign."

Naruto gaped at him, unable to speak. Sasuke had turned back towards the kitchen before he found his voice.

"I meant towards me," he said. Surely Sasuke hated him for coming here last night and declaring his love for his best friend? He had a job to do, a clan to restore! He didn't need Naruto butting in and trying to ruin all of that…. Sasuke turned towards him again. And slowly smirked again.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," he said in an overly-friendly way, starting towards Naruto. Naruto instantly sensed danger. "After all, I _did_ tell you that I would kill you if you tried to apologize." Naruto backed up a step, not liking where this was going at all.

He liked it even less when his back hit the door behind him.

_Shit_!

Instantly, Sasuke was right in front of him, that scary smirk still on his face.

"Tell me, dead last, do you know what 'le petit mort' means?" he asked.

"Eh…no?" Naruto said. He had never been good at foreign languages, along with just about everything else that had to do with studying.

Sasuke's smirk somehow turned even more dangerous and he grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him back down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"It's French for 'the little death.' Any ideas on what it refers to?"

"Um… you killing me slowly?"

Sasuke chuckled evilly. "Very good, Naruto. Very good. Now let me tell you about this dream I had…."

* * *

(cackles evilly) Oh, I am soo evil.

If any of you don't know what "le petit mort" _really _means, you should probably go look that up so you understand what Sasuke has planned. (wink)

Review?

Feel free to leave the Sakura-bashing at home, unless you feel like you absolutely must, but please understand that both me and my editor are big Sakura fans, so we won't really be very impressed when you start bad-mouthing her. Just so ya know.

Also, please note that this is a ONE-SHOT, so any follow-ups will have to be from your own imaginations. Hell, if you want to write what you think happens afterwards, by all means, send me the link and I will be more-than-overly happy to read it!

Again, review? (hopeful smile) PWEASE?

* * *


End file.
